Big Oil
Big Oil is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by The Elephant, the crew must seize a fusion reactor prototype so The Elephant can receive support from oil conglomerates for an upcoming election. Day 1 (Club House) Objectives #Locate the safe. #Break into the safe and find the documents. #Escape. Optional objectives #Locate additional intel. #Locate additional loot. Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The group starts outside of the headquarters of the Overkill MC, who are a group of bikers that have access to information on the location of the scientist's villa. The group must enter the premises and eliminate the bikers. The group can attempt to silently approach the buildings or assault them. There are always at least 12 bikers during the first day of this heist. Of those, there are always 3 moving guards, with the other 9 staying in the same spot throughout the entire day, one being the camera operator. An additional 3 patrolling guards can spawn (10% chance, 100% on Mayhem+). If there's a drug-deal going on there will be another 7 additional opponents consisting of Cobra members. The bikers are holding onto 3 separate optional assets to assist on Day 2. These assets are located on three tables in the house: the side room connected to the garage via the stairs on the first floor, the second-floor landing is right next to a table, and the final piece is located on the balcony. As soon as the bikers are alerted, bikers located near the tables will move toward the table and begin to light the asset on fire. Once the biker starts the animation, you have about 1 second to shoot the biker and prevent the immolation of the asset (plane-keys excluded). On a stealth assault, one could take out all the bikers and collect the intel without losing any. Going loud, a team can assign target zones to each member to take out and control to find the intel. Also, some Perk Decks, like Muscle and Sociopath, can briefly cause the bikers to panic before they can set the assets on fire. The often missed point on Day 1 is the massive amount of loot often hidden in the house. This is often where the majority of the mission payout is located. First, to the right of the garage, by the stairs going up into the front room, there is a locked door that can be picked or shot open. Inside of this room, there are 8 ATM's. One team member should bring the OVE9000 saw in case a high payout is desired. One can also bring an ECM jammer as they can also open ATMs, albeit less efficiently. Additionally, the front room of the house often contains weapon caches and possibly cocaine, while the top floor can contain more weapon caches and money. The storage sheds around the border of the property can also contain weapon caches. These can be collected and returned to your escape van or boat for additional money. If the police have been alerted, then it is best to move the bags to the van as soon as possible before they arrive. Otherwise, the loot must be moved to the escape point while the group is under fire. Additional weapon cases can also appear in the room with ATMs and on the balcony. Strategy *Start from the garage and work your way up through the building clearing each floor fast and carefully. Try not to break any windows as it will alert the other bikers and they will attempt to burn the assets. *The bikers will attempt to call the police if they should get alerted by suspicious activities (such as drills, corpses, broken windows, etc.). Variations * As of Update #42, Day 1 will take place at either day or nighttime. *Mines may be present in certain areas surrounding the house, moving near to one will cause a brief "detection" effect (similar to when NPCs and cameras see the player in stealth) before exploding. *The fences surrounding the house can be electrified, tasing the heister on contact. To check if it's the case without alerting the bikers, take out a silenced weapon, face away from the house and move backwards into the fence. *There may be random weapon cases around the house (the same ones seen in Firestarter Day 1). *There may be a drug deal happening with the Cobra Street Gang in the front of the house. If this happens then there will be 4 bags of cocaine downstairs and 1 bag of money up stairs. Like the Bikers, the Cobras will also fight players should they get alerted. *A doctor bag or ammo bag can spawn (10% chance for each, rolled individually). *There are seven distinct pieces of intel, of which three are randomly selected to exist on Day 1. Day 2 (Engine Problems) Objectives #Locate the security room. #Hack the computer. ( seconds) #Open the door to the laboratory. #Pack up the correct fusion reactor. #Signal the helicopter. #Take the reactor to the helicopter. #(If wrong reactor) Wait for helicopter to return and send another reactor. #(If correct reactor) Escape. Assets Purchasable Intel & Additional equipment )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )|| |With the keys, as soon the correct engine has been confirmed an immediate escape (using the airplane) is possible.}} )}} Overview This day is notorious for being very difficult and time-consuming if the crew cannot identify the correct fusion reactor or at least narrow down the number of candidates. The crew starts outside on a hilltop, and they must gain access to the laboratory within the mansion. To do so, they must access one of three locked security rooms, and hack the system within. Walkthrough Although it is somewhat simpler to carry out the first part of the day in stealth, it is important to note that the alarm will eventually sound once the helicopter is called, regardless of what players do. There will be between 5 to 7 guards on the map, depending on difficulty and random chance. On Very Hard and below, there will be 5 patrolling guards, whereas on Overkill and above there will be 6. Additionally, there is a 20% chance of one extra stationary guard spawning at the side entrance to the compound. There are several cameras scattered around the mansion, and each one is viewable using the camera feed asset. The crew may wish to kill 3 or 4 guards to clear the map of guards, leaving only a few left patrolling. If too many guards are killed, one additional guard will spawn in as an inspector, patrolling around the map for a brief period of time before despawning forever. There is exactly one civilian, Mr. Rossy, who is either in the lab, outside the back of the mansion next to the pool or on the far side to the left of the pool, in his office on the second floor next to the server room, or sitting out the front of the mansion on the park bench next to the basketball. Each security room door can be opened with a drill, OVE9000 saw, three Shaped Charges, ECM Jammer, or a keycard if it was found on Day 1. The system takes seconds to hack. It can take longer if the police are alerted since they will constantly attempt to turn off the power with either of the two randomly placed circuit boxes. After the hacking is completed, the crew can open the door to the lab, which is in the middle of the first floor. It contains 12 fusion reactor prototypes. At this point, DO NOT indiscriminately bag up all reactors as it will make the mission much harder as identification of the correct reactor needs to be done by bag names. The crew must find out the correct reactor to deliver (see "Finding the correct fusion reactor"). Once a reactor is bagged, a player can signal the extraction helicopter with a flare outside. If the crew did not narrow the number of candidates to one, then they may wish to carry multiple reactors to the extraction zone at once. When the helicopter arrives, the alarm will automatically sound if it has not already. Place the reactor in the helicopter, and Bain will take a few minutes to verify the reactor. During this time, the crew should find a defensible position, such as behind the hill next to the extraction zone, or back in the lab. If the wrong reactor was delivered, then the crew must repeat the process and extract another reactor. After the correct reactor has been delivered and verified, the crew must either wait for the helicopter to return for extraction, or if the airplane keys were found on Day 1, escape with the airplane near the crew's spawn. Strategy *If you obtained the shutter codes intel from Day 1, you can toggle all of the upstairs shutters which covers most of the windows. *If the shutters are open (random chance), or you obtained the shutter code intel, it's possible to see into the two upstairs secure rooms to identify the server room (the third is on the main floor and has no windows). You can still see through the sides and bottom of the shutters to identify where the server is even if they are closed. *Guards will be alerted if they see the computer being hacked. *If you bought the Alex Ammo Drop, there is a chance he might drop the ammo bag(s) somewhere inaccessible, like in a tree, a hill, or at the bottom of a cliff. Usually, at least one of the bags will land in a position where heisters cannot reach by any means. *The engine delivery is one of the very few instances where bags carried away by law enforcers actually benefits the player crew, as a law enforcer is not slowed down by any significant margin while hauling the engine bag and their loot rendezvous points are usually near, or can be intercepted as they near, where the helicopter lands. As such, it is advisable that the team bag up all the possible engines and leave them within sight and reach of other enemies and intercept them as they near the extraction zone. *Avoid using explosives inside the house as the explosion may destroy the computers, preventing the ability to determinate the pressure of the correct engine. *After failing to deliver the correct engine 5 times there's a 2% chance for Bile to refuel per flare use. A 6th time increments to 12%. A 9th time adds up to 17%, and the 11th time turns it to 27%. Having the helicopter refuel resets those chances back to 0 and disables these increments. Buying helicopter fuel eliminates this mechanic entirely. Finding the correct fusion reactor Bedroom Intel.jpeg|In the main bedroom, on a bench underneath a painting. Entrance Intel.jpg|On a bench past the front doors. Kitchen Bench Intel.jpg|In the kitchen, on the bench shown in the picture. Intel is not in this screenshot. Library Intel.jpeg|On a table at the far end of the library balcony. Main Room Intel .jpg|To the far right of the main room, on a table. On the other side of the wall is the weapons room. Weapon Room Intel.jpg|On the bench in the weapons room. Office Intel 1.jpeg|In the office on the bench. Office Intel 2.jpeg|On the table in the office amongst other papers. Office Intel 3.jpg|On the table at the far end of the office. Pool Room Intel.jpg|On the bench at the end of the pool room. Second Bedroom Intel.jpg|In the second, smaller bedroom on a beside table. TV Room Intel.jpg|In the TV room, on the table next to the couch. Left Lab Intel 1.jpeg|In the left laboratory, on the table of the tenth fusion engine. Left Lab Intel 2.jpg|In the left laboratory, on the table of the eighth fusion engine. Left Lab Intel 3.jpg|In the left laboratory, on the table at the left side of the room. Left Lab Intel 4.jpg|In the left laboratory, on the table closest to the stairs entrance/exit. Right Lab Intel 1.jpeg|In the right laboratory, on the table at the front end of the lab. Right Lab Intel 2.jpg|In the right laboratory, on the corner of the central table. Right Lab Intel 3.jpg|In the right laboratory, on the table closest to the exit. Once you have entered the lab you will be faced with 12 fusion reactor prototypes. In order to complete the heist, you must determine the correct reactor to extract. There are three parts to solving this puzzle; the correct fusion reactor is the one with the correct gas tank color, correct number of nozzles connected to the large blue hydrogen tank, and the correct pressure reading on the gauge. A tool to help choose an engine based on these parts can be found here. Color The correct reactor uses one of three possible gases, matching to a different color gas tank as seen on the whiteboard at the bottom of the stairs in the lab. These colors are always the same. *Deuterium ( tank) *Helium ( tank) *Nitrogen ( tank) On Day 2, a spiral-bound notebook with one of the gases written on it is randomly placed inside the building (in the lab, or on a table or desk upstairs). It can easily be overlooked if it lies in the lab as it is often in shadows; a tactical light may help to locate and read it. BigOil intel He.jpg|A page indicating that helium is the correct gas BigOil whiteboard colors.jpg|Whiteboard showing colors and gasses Number of nozzles There may be a clipboard in the house or lab with notes that indicate the number of nozzles. Near the bottom of the paper, there is a number or symbol followed by "× H"; a number represents the number of nozzles attached to the reactor. If a lemniscate (∞) is present instead of a number, it represents one nozzle. Based on just this clue, the correct engine can be narrowed down to only two choices very quickly if there are one or two hoses. If there are three hoses, five engines are possible. *One hose: Engine 1 or 2 *Two hoses: Engine 5 or 6 *Three hoses: Engines 7 to 12 BigOil 1-nozzle.jpg|Reactor with one nozzle attached BigOil 2-nozzles.jpg|Two nozzles BigOil 3-nozzles.jpg|Three nozzles Pressure Inside the lab are several monitors, one of them displays a psi value at the top-right part of the screen with a "≤" or "≥" symbol. The value should be either 5812 psi (401 bar) or 5783 psi (399 bar). If the symbol on the monitor is "≤", then the correct fusion reactor's pressure gauge reads less than or equal to the value shown; if "≥", then greater than or equal to the value. Care must be taken inside the lab so the monitor containing the pressure statistics will not be accidentally destroyed and make the identification process much harder. An easy way to figure out the correct bar number is to multiply it by 0.07, though this is not strictly necessary. In fact, the number itself can be ignored, and players can refer only to the inequality sign to identify the correct engine. All of the engines will be around 400 bar. If the computer indicates "greater than," then the correct engine's pressure will exceed 400 bar. If the computer indicates "less than," then the correct engine's pressure will be under 400 bar. Three engines (numbered 3, 4, and 10) will always have exactly 400 bar, and none of these engines can ever be the correct choice. Cold Fusion Research One of the assets you can obtain on Day 1 is the "Cold Fusion Research Paper". Highlighted in pink in the first paragraph is the name of a specific element. This could be palladium (Pd), Titanium (Ti) or Platinum (Pt). This will match to a whiteboard in the lab. For each row, from left to right, there is a number followed by H (number of nozzles), then inside the next column there will be a chemical equation, headed by one of the gases and the catalyst: *Platinum (Pt) is added to 'lium. *Titanium ('Ti) is added to 'itrogen. *Palladium ('Pd) is added to 2H ( '''euterium). By matching your catalyst to the row, you can determine the number of nozzles and the gases, completely bypassing the usage of clipboards. bigoil-asset6.png|Cold Fusion Research (found on Day 1) BigOil whiteboard chart.jpg|Whiteboard showing the electrode–gas correspondence Engine layout The following table shows the relative location of each engine and its properties: #The engine number. #The color and contents of the gas tank. ( 'euterium, ' 'lium or ' 'itrogen). #The number of nozzles attached. #The pressure reading compared to 400 bar. (> is greater than 400, < is less than 400, = is equal to 400) There are two cases that appear to be ambiguous: * lium, two nozzles, and ≥ 5783 psi could be engine 3 or 6. **Keeping in mind that engine 3 will have exactly 400 bar, it is not correct. Select engine 6. * lium, three nozzles, and ≤ 5812 psi could be engine 7 or 10. **Because engine 10 also has exactly 400 bar, it is incorrect. Select engine 7. If the reactor has only one or two nozzles, then only one additional clue is needed to determine the correct engine. If the nozzle count is matched correctly below, any of of the other two clues is sufficient to confirm the correct engine. *One nozzle, ≤ 5812 psi OR Nitrogen is engine 1. *One nozzle, ≥ 5783 psi OR Deuterium is engine 2. *Two nozzles, ≤ 5812 psi OR Deuterium is engine 5. *Two nozzles, ≥ 5783 psi OR Helium is engine 6. Mayhem+ changes Both All cameras are Titan variants. Day 1 * There are two or three Titan safes; only one of them contains the address, and the others contain a bag of money, deposit box loot, or nothing. * 100% chance for the three extra bikers patrol outside, making a total of 15 gangsters (or 22 with drug deal). Day 2 * After picking up an engine, there is a chance that the flare must be lit next to the pool instead of on the airfield. This location is open to sniper fire, but much closer to the mansion. Before the helicopter lands, it is best to keep the reactor behind the big seat at the corner of the pool, as the helicopter's door will be right next to it. The FBI Files Professor Rossy suffered a serious burglary at his secluded laboratory. He is a highly respected physicist, who has spent years trying to convince the scientific world of the viability of cold fusion - the cheap generation of enormous amounts of power without radiation. The mansion that houses his laboratory is in a remote area, and not easy to reach. Achievements Achievements= }} Trivia *Some players are reporting a mysterious message which may pop up during the first day of the heist saying: "Take the key from Chavez", a reference to the "Panic Room" heist from ''PAYDAY: The Heist. Also, if the "Alex Ammo Drop" asset has been bought on day 2, Bain can make a reference to "Panic Room" as well. In the reference, Bain says "Panic Room all over again." *It is not possible for the electrical fence in Day 1 to incapacitate a player, they will be freed after a short period of electrocution. *If the crew manages to acquire the randomly-spawned Shutter Codes on Day 1 of the heist, they could use it to close the second floor shutters on Day 2 that would block off the entire back part of the building, leaving the only way in and out through the first floor doors and windows. *"Deuterium" and "Nitrogen" are misspelled on the whiteboard showing the colors of the corresponding gas tanks, and the whiteboard showing the electrode/gas combinations says "PT" instead of "Pt". *The scientist Mr. Rossy (Day 2) is most likely a reference to the convicted fraudster who claimed to have successfully demonstrated cold fusion in 2011. *One of Bain's mission success quotes talking about "You guys know who Tucker is? I hope you don't" is a reference to , an automobile developer in the 1930's who was subjected to corporate sabotage and espionage by other automobile conglomerates which led to his eventual bankruptcy. **The idea behind the Tucker reference is reflected in the nature of this heist: patent theft, Tucker of his sedan patents and Mr. Rossy (the scientist) of his prototype fusion engines. *On December 2013, a bug caused "palladium" to always be written on the intel. It was resolved in Patch #67, over a year later. *There is a chance that when you switch the cameras in the house on Day 1, you will blow up the land mines. *There is a spiral rug in one of the mansion's rooms on Day 2 which resembles a similar carpet found in Counterfeit. *Even if a keycard is duplicated on Day 1, the crew will only spawn with one on Day 2. *Despite the FBI Files claiming Professor Rossy's mansion as "located in a remote area and not easy to reach", the police force is able to swarm in the area within a matter of minutes in large numbers and at a constant pace. *Due to loose item cash being capted at 2.8 million one can easily reach that limit and lose money on day 2 while playing on Mayhem+ with Chameleon aced and opening all the ATMs. ru:Нефтяное Дело Category:Big Oil Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant